


Wait for You

by ghostlypng



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypng/pseuds/ghostlypng
Summary: Shiro changes Keith's life for the better. In every life they share. Or don't.





	Wait for You

**Author's Note:**

> For Gabby who I try to make cry over Sheith on the daily.

Shiro is Keith's instructor. His superior. Yet it's Shiro running after an angry Keith. The same Keith he loved. The Keith he tried so hard to push away.

"Wait!" He pulls him in for a hug, cradling his head gently, crying apologies into Keith's messy hair.  
Keith doesn't hug back. Not at first. He stands there, angry tears spilling over against his will. Small droplets that turn Shiro's grey t-shirt darker where they soak in. 

"Keith.. I need you to keep going. This isn't all you were meant for." Shiro means skipping school. Failing the classes he doesn't like because he won't try. Working non-stop at his minimum wage part-time job. 

When they reunite again it's been years. Keith's had time to graduate. To grow and learn who he is and come into himself. Time still doesn't make him feel ready to face Shiro again. 

"I would've believed in God you know.." Keith whispers, trying not to get choked up around his words. Raw and honest and burning at his throat. 

"I would've made a point to pray every day." He's crying, tears landing on grey material again.

"I kept my promise. Why couldn't you keep yours..?" Shiro's headstone has no answers for him. It's as cold and hard as Keith thinks his heart must be now. He knows it'll still never stop aching.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got another chapter of my robot sheith fic ready I just need to type it. pls take this for now.


End file.
